One Plus One Equals Harmony
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: Words are not needed; none need to be spoken to understand. Looking is judging; all you can see is the shell. So how do I know a person without looking or speaking? Its simple. That person is just like me, therefore, all is understood. Short one shot. TxS


Finally!

Today was the day I'd meet him, after 3 years I'll see my best friend again

He left to study abroad in another country so he could be successful like his older brother; he owns and runs his own art and music companies

I've known him for years, ever since we were kids

We always played together and stayed together

I could remember the first day we met, we both sat on opposite sides of the lunch area, silently and by our selves

No one ever noticed us, no one ever cared for us, no one wanted us; we had no one

Our parents were dead, our homes were burned, and our friends avoided us out of 'pity'

We knew about each other

We sat next to each other in class

Our little lockers were next to each other

When we walked home, we walked down the same street, just on opposite sides of the side walk

One day our teacher said we are going to work on a project, we could work alone or with a friend

I and he didn't have any friends; it was us in the dark

We were paired together

Not by choice, by not getting picked

We didn't know each other

We didn't want to talk, but we ended up doing it anyway

We didn't talk about school but instead he said one statement:

"Don't be afraid"

I didn't understand what he meant at first, but as time went by I began to understand

This was something that only we could understand

I was afraid of his intentions, he didn't seem like the type to understand; he did

The phrase 'don't be afraid' was directed to him

He didn't want me to fear _him_

He didn't want me to leave him now that he has come in contact with someone

Neither did I

But

I was afraid of him

He was afraid of me

We both knew it because we were both the same

We understood each other without knowing ourselves

We didn't have to speak to get to know one another, we just did

We didn't have to talk about our feelings, because we already had them

All we had to do was connect

Not mentally

Not emotionally

Not spiritually

Physically

We didn't know what it was like to come in contact with another person, so we tried

It was erratic to us, we were erratic to ourselves

We liked it

The warmth, the feelings, the comfort of another person

Others felt the often, we never had the chance and it felt good

Years later, we became closer

We lived together

Ate together

Slept, in the same bed, together

We decided to stay in the same school

We didn't talk much because we already knew what the other was thinking

Soon we began to love each other, like brothers and sisters would, but we didn't classify it that way

We thought that it was something no other person alive could understand our developing bond

We went t the prom together

We danced together

We laughed and smiled only to each other

We drove together

We worked in the same building

We always stayed together

We studied together

We passed our tests together

Then we graduated together

I thought that he would never leave me

He never did

His job called him to change and help out somewhere across the world

He had to leave

This was crushing to my heart, my soul, my being

I could see in his eyes he didn't want to go, but he thought it would benefit the both of us

We didn't want to lose each other, we were all we had left and we didn't want to let go

We did and we regretter it

He was gone for three years

We were alone

Separate again

Alone

I rang in our head

It stabbed our hearts

It burned our tears and stained our face

We could see it in the letters we wrote

Dark circles around the end of each one we wrote

Our hearts were across the world

So far a part; but now he was coming back

Years of pain and suffering; a repeat of our childhood

Loneliness ate at us everyday

Its raining, I'm waiting, and waiting

He's coming

I can see him!

He's drenched but happy

He told me he quit and left

I didn't understand why, not until he smiled at me the way he always does, then I didn't need him to tell me the answer

I already knew

He didn't want that loneliness again

He didn't want a repeated childhood

He wanted to be happy

To touch

To feel

Not be shunned by the cold world

Not be exiled by society

Not unwanted

We wanted to sty together

We wanted to be loved

Interlocking hands, similar to when we were little, we walked back to the place we called home and never broke a part again

Dedicated to my number one fan PrincessHyuuga01.

Note to my readers, this is very vague so I can understand if this isn't understood. If you'd like me to explain it please PM me and I'll gladly clear it up! Thank you for taking the time to read my short one shot!

Ms. Black Cat


End file.
